


Just Breathe

by jarpadsweetie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Broken Dean Winchester, Confused Jack Kline, Dead Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Evil Jack Kline, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsweetie/pseuds/jarpadsweetie
Summary: Dean has given up on everything. Cas is dead. Mary is dead. Crowley is dead. Kelly is dead though, he was never really close to her. Dean has even given up hunting in general.Only good thing? Lucifer is dead. For good.---------------------------------------Sam and Dean are left looking after Lucifer's now teenage son, Jack."He's evil!" Dean would say."No, he can be saved." Sam would say in attempt to console Dean.---------------------------------------Dean is suffering from heartache, loss, and is just down right miserable. And nothing will change that.he blames everything on Jack. Especially Castiel's death."You are the reason why Cas is now dead, and when the time comes, I won't hesitate to kill you myself."Will Dean ever overcome Cas' death? Or will he end up driving an archangel blade through Jack's chest?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so, please be nice...feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: The big war with Lucifer is over. Dean mourns Castiel's death. Sam meets Jack for the first time, though things don't go as planned when Dean walks into the room.

Dean was always the strong one. He was always the one looking out for Sam. He rarely ever showed emotion, even when his thoughts were eating him up inside. He doesn't like crying in front of Sam because, he wanted to be the brave one. The Strong one. But, today...today everything changes.  
         
         
Dean and Sam are stood mouths agape, in shock as Crowley's dead body falls to the ground. He sacrificed his life for them. A bright light shines from behind them as Castiel appears, ready for an all out war, to protect the ones he love. His family. Dean yells out to Cas, trying to stop him from going head to head with Lucifer. Last time something like this happened, let's just say, it wasn't pretty.  
         
         
"Cas! Cas! NO! Come on! We have to leave!" Dean yells as Sam holds him back from intervening. Cas though, ignores Dean's pleas and continues marching toward Lucifer, driving a blade through his abdomen.  
         
         
At this point, Sam has dragged Dean toward the portal and into the regular world, crashing to the ground. They lay there for a mere moment before slowly rising, staring at the portal to the alternate world.  
         
         
Suddenly a bright light shines through and Castiel appears, seemingly out of breath, but okay. Dean smiles, seeing his best friend still alive after going after Lucifer.  
         
         
"Cas," Sam sighs in relief, a smile appearing on his face also.  
         
         
That was until, Cas gasps, his eyes suddenly glowing a weird bluish colour, his jaw slowly dropping.  
         
         
"NO!" Dean let's out a yell, though unable to move from where he was standing.  
         
         
He watches Castiel fall to the ground, unconcious. His wings burnt into the cold pavement.  
         
         
Lucifer smiles, looking at the two now broken men. "That was fun," he states, earning a hardcore glare from Dean. "You know what guys, points for trying, super impressed but...playtime is over."   
         
         
Mary walks over from the house, increasing her speed once she notices Lucifer with her boys. "Get away from them." She says, a stern look on her face.  
         
         
Lucifer looks amused, raising his eyebrows. "Mary, right? Yeah I've heard about you. You, uh, certainly living up to the hype." he then makes a cat type noise.  
         
         
Mary scrunches up her eyebrows, keeping her hands behind her back.  
         
         
"Look, seriously, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I owe you, kid." Lucifer says pointing.  
         
         
Mary takes a step forward but, Sam holds her back not wanting to lose another. "Mom, mom." She looks up at Sam and he subtly shakes his head no.  
         
         
"I love you," Mary states, looking over to Dean, then to Sam. And with that...she punches Lucifer.  
         
         
Lucifer turns his head slowly to her, licking the wound she just caused him. "Cute," he smirks. "Is that all you got, mama?"  
         
         
Without any hesitation, Mary swings her arm and punches Lucifer again. This time he loses his balance, stumbling backward. She doesn't waste any time, swinging another punch at him. And another, making him drop the angel blade.  
         
         
The Winchesters watch back in shock, looking over at each other.  
         
         
Mary continues punching, and punching. With each punch, Lucifer stumbles back. Mary goes in for another punch, but this time...Lucifer grabs her by the arm to avoid from falling, and brings her down with him, through the portal.  
         
         
"Mom!" But before Dean could grab her, a bright light shines and they disappear, the portal disappearing with them. "No!" Dean yells, extending his hand. Sam rests his hand on his shoulder.  
         
         
Crowley was gone. Mom was gone. Cas was gone. Everyone they've ever loved, gone, within a few minutes.  
         
         
"No..." Dean says in defeat, slowly looking back down at Cas' now lifeless body.  
         
         
A yellow glow comes from inside the house and Sam rushes inside, where Kelly is finished giving birth and is now laying on the bed, dead.  
         
         
Dean's legs gradually give in and he slowly collapses to the ground, kneeling. He was gone. He was really gone. Dean looks up at the sky, looking at the stars that are shining brightly, glimmering the night sky.  
         
         
Sam walks into the bedroom where Kelly lays peacefully, gently closing her eyes.  
         
         
Suddenly a loud BANG is heard and Sam jumps, looking at the doorway. He slowly leaves the room, following a pair of burnt footprints to the nursery room. Sam gasps as he spots movement from the dark corner of the room. A pair of glowing yellow eyes emanates from the corner.  
         
         
"Father?" The boy who's name is Jack asks, who is also supposed to be an infant considering he was born just a few moments ago.  
         
         
Jack slowly stands up, his eyes still glowing a goldish yellow colour. Sam nervously takes a step back, not knowing what to expect from this new born nephilim.  
         
         
"N-no, no, I-I'm not y-your father," Sam stutters as Jack continues to glare at him. "It is Jack, right?"  
         
         
Jack ignores Sam's question. "Father." He says again, not taking his eyes off Sam.  
         
         
"Sammy!" Dean's voice echoes from the hallway.  
         
         
"In here!" Sam replies, his eyes set on Jack.  
         
         
Dean walks into the room, but suddenly stops in his tracks when he sees Jack standing there. Sam knows what's coming next as Dean slowly grabs for his gun that he has in his jacket pocket. "No!" Sam moves Dean's arm just in time for him to shoot...and miss Jack's head.  
         
         
This causes a sudden outrage in Jack and he let's out a growl, sending the Winchesters flying through the air, slamming against the wall.  
         
         
Jack's eyes suddenly widen in shock at his new found power. And just like that, he vanishes.  
         
         
Dean props himself up, slowly standing up and looks at Sam who's also in the middle of standing up.  
       

         
         
"Well, fuck." 


	2. "We say goodbye"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict happens with Sam and Dean revolving Jack. They say goodbye to people they have lost.

 

 

Dean kneels there now emotionless, as Castiel's lifeless body lays on the cold pavement. If only they did things differently, maybe Cas would still be alive. If only he grabbed Cas to hold him back from going against Lucifer. If only he seen it coming when Cas returned from the alternate world. Dean knows deep down, there was probably nothing he could've done to save Castiel's life. But, he just can't help but to blame himself for everything. Cas. His mom. Hell, even Crowley.   
     
     
"Dean, come on." Sam says softly, resting his hands on Deans shoulders and giving them a little squeeze.   
     
     
Though, Dean just ignores him, not taking his eyes off of the Angel who once brought so much joy and happiness into his life. Someone who was always there for him when he needed him. He was always a prayer away.   
     
     
Dean's thoughts are interrupted by Sam once again. "Can you just give me two minutes?" He snaps, though no tears fall. Probably because there are no more tears left to fall. Sam sighs, standing back up and slowly wanders away. Dean feels bad snapping at his younger brother but, he just feels incredibly over-whelmed right now.   
     
     
After a few minutes of just staring at Cas, hoping this was all some kind of sick joke and Cas would suddenly just sit up with life, followed by a "Got you.", Dean finally pulls himself together and stands up. Sam realizes and slowly makes his way over, being cautious, of course.   
     
     
"Let's go." Dean grumbles. Sam just nods his head and starts walking toward the car. He stops in his tracks though when he only hears the sounds of his own footsteps. Turning around, Dean is knelt down, slowly and carefully picking Castiel up bridal style. Sam waits for Dean to catch up before making their way to the car.   
     
     
Dean getures to the back door. "Can you open that for me?" Sam grabs the car door, opening it. Dean slow and carefully places Castiel horizontally in the back, before slamming the door and getting in the drivers seat.   
     
     
"Are you sure you're okay to drive? Because I ca-"   
     
     
"I'm fine." Dean hastily cuts Sam off before starting the engine.   
     
     
"Wait-" Sam opens the car door, getting out.   
     
     
Dean slams his hand on the steering wheel, before leaning back in his seat and yelling, "What now!?"   
     
     
He watches Sam from the car as he walks toward the building where moments ago, all hell broke loose. That is, until he sees a figure standing by the building. Dean feels his insides boiling with hatred and anger but, he stops himself from getting out of the car.   
     
     
Sam approaches the figure cautiously and slowly. "...Jack?"   
     
     
The boy looks up, confused. "Where am I? Who are you?"   
     
     
"My name is Sam Winchester. We're-" he gestures to Dean who is sitting angrily in his car. "-friends with your mother." Jack just stares at him with a confused expression on his face. In fact, this exact expression kind of reminds Sam of a certain being who is no longer there with them. He pushes the reminder to the back of his head though, and focuses back on Jack who is still standing there, looking back down at the ground. Dean is not going to like this but with no other choice, Sam nods his head in the direction of the car. "Come on, Jack. We'll talk more back at home." Without an explanation, Jack follows Sam over to the black impala still parked at the side of the road.   
     
     
"Oh, hell no. He is NOT getting in this fucking car, Sam." Dean snaps as Sam opens the car door.  
     
     
Sam knew he would react like this. But, he isn't going to leave Jack out here all alone. He is just a day old, anyways. "Dean, come on. He is coming back home with us so we can keep a closer eye on him." Without waiting for Dean to fight back, Sam opens the back door, ever so carefully repositions Cas so his head is leaning against the window, and steps back. Sam looks over at Jack and motions for him to climb in. "You can get in now, Jack." Jack slowly gets in the car and Sam helps to buckle him in, since Jack is practically a 2 year old in a teenager's body. Sam climbs in the passenger's seat, shutting the door.   
     
     
Without another word, Dean restarts the car and drives off in silence.   
     
     
____________________  
     
     
Jack sits quietly on the couch as Dean and Sam continue their little argument in the kitchen.   
     
     
"Dean, Jack is not evil! Just because he's Lucifer's son, doesn't mean he's Lucifer. He's just a child. We can teach him to be good. He doesn't know about his powers." Sam says, trying not to raise his voice.   
     
     
"He can't be saved, Sam. He's evil. We need to just kill him before anything else goes wrong." Dean's voice echoes from the kitchen.   
     
     
Jack frowns at the fighting and looks around the room. Where is his father? Who is this Lucifer they're talking about? His father is definitely not Lucifer. Why does Dean hate him that much? All these thoughts are circulating Jack's brain. Suddenly, the fighting stops and Jack hears a door slam. Sam appears in the doorway and gives Jack a small smile. Though, Jack senses a little bit of fear from Sam. Why are the afraid of him?   
     
     
"Hey, uh, Jack? Can we talk?" Sam asks, stepping into the room.   
     
     
"Sure." Jack repositions himself on the couch and Sam sits cautiously down beside him.   
     
     
"Hey, Jack, uh, can I just ask...how are you talking right now? I mean, you're not even a day old."   
     
     
Jack looks over to Sam and thinks for a moment. "My mother taught me."   
     
     
"You've....talked to her?" Sam was slightly confused since she died giving birth to Jack.  
     
     
Jack shook his head slowly. "no...I was her."  
     
     
"Okay," Sam said, trying to think of another question. "Your powers...did she teach you?"   
     
     
"No." A confused expression sets on Jack's face once again. "I don't know why these things happen."   
     
     
Sam doesn't answer. "Before you were born..you opened up a door to another world. Do you...remember that?"   
     
     
Jack thinks for a moment before inhaling deeply. "Yes."   
     
     
This sparks hope in Sam. "Could you...do it again?"   
     
     
Instead of answering, Jack just shakes his head. "I have to find my father. He's supposed to protect me."   
     
     
Sam feels his stomach drop and he slowly shakes his head. "Listen, Jack, That's not really what Lucifer does--" Jack cuts him off.   
     
     
"My father is not Lucifer." Jack states, staring at his hands. He looks over to Sam slowly, his eyebrowes scrunched up. "My father is Castiel."   
     
     
Wait.....what? Sam was suddenly confused and wanted more answers. "What?"   
     
     
"My mother told me Castiel will keep me safe. She said, the world is a dangerous place. That's why I couldn't be a baby or a child. I had to grow up fast. That's why I chose Castiel to be my father." Jack pauses for a moment, looking away, before looking back at Sam. Sadness rippling onto his face. "Where--where is he?"   
     
     
Sam feels his gut drop and tears sparked his eyes. But, I would not cry. Not in front of Jack. "He's...dead." Sam manages to say.   
     
     
Jack frowns, almost like he's in shock. He looked up to Castiel as a father. And now, he's learnt that his father has passed away.   
     
     
____________________  
     
     
Dean stands in the doorway of the shed. Castiel's dead body lays on the table, a table cloth draped over him. Dean slowly walks up to it, running his hands up Cas' leg. Then his arm, before reaching his head. He pulls the cloth off his head, Castiels face now in plain sight. Dean shuts his eyes, looking away. He can't stand seeing Cas like this. The pain of loss sets back in.   
     
     
It's time.   
     
     
Dean drapes the cloth back over Cas' head and walks around to the table by the wall, grabbing a string of rope. He walks back over to Cas and drops the rope on the ground so he can gently tuck the table cloth under him, almost like he's wrapping him. He then picks the rope back up and wraps it around his legs, tying it in a not. He did the same to his head. Then without looking back, Dean walks toward the doorway and leaves. Not even a second glance.   
     
     
Sam and Jack are still sitting on the couch when Dean walks in the door.   
     
     
"Hey, Dean, where-" Dean once again cuts Sam off.   
     
     
"Let's go." He looks at Sam, then at Jack. "It's time."   
     
     
Confusion etches on Sam's face, trying to think about what Dean is talking about. "Time for what exactly?"   
     
     
Dean doesn't talk. He just pulls out a lighter from his pocket, flicking it to ignite the flame. He looks back at Sam, emotionless. "Let's go."   
     
     
Sam understands now what Dean is talking about and stands up, looking down at Jack who looks utterly confused.   
     
     
Where are we going?" Jack asks, frowning up at Sam.  
     
     
Sam's heart aches for Jack. He didn't have the heart to tell him what they were about to do, so he lied. Sort of. "We are going to say goodbye to your father."   
     
     
This statement gets Dean's attention and he turns around. "Excuse me, what? Castiel is not--" but before Dean could finish what he was about to say, Jack cuts him off.   
     
     
"Castiel is my father. I chose him to be. My mother told me he would protect me and keep me safe." Jack was offended at Dean's previous statement. This took Dean by surprise, not expecting the kid to be so defensive. Especially towards Cas.   
     
     
"Um, okay, well then, let's just go." Dean turns back around and they walk to the door.   
     
     
"Are you sure you don't need help, Dean?" Sam asks in the doorway, not wanting to get in Dean's way.   
     
     
"No, I'm fine." He stubbornly says, struggling to pick Cas up who is now wrapped in a table cloth and tied with rope.   
     
     
"Dean, just let me help you. Here," Sam walks over and grabs Cas' legs. "I'll carry him from here, you manage him from the head." Dean reluctantly agrees and gently, they picked up Cas and carry him over to the car, where Jack is waiting.  
     
     
Sam slow and carefully set down Cas, opening up the trunk.   
     
     
"I can take it from here," Dean picks up Castiel and carefully places him in the trunk. After making sure Cas was safely in the trunk, Dean shuts the lid and they pile in the car before driving off.   
     
     
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam warily asks.   
     
     
"Yes. He's gone. He's not coming back, and there's no way getting him back." He says through grit teeth, keeping his eyes locked on the road.   
     
     
They arrive to a nearby beach and Dean parks the car, getting out. Sam and Dean get to work with setting down logs and getting the fire going, before going to fetch Castiel. Dean and Sam lay Castiel down on the wood. The fire has already started, slowly engulfing the body. Sam and Dean back up, Jack stands silently next to Sam.   
     
     
"Why do we have to do this? What do we say?" Jack asks, still not understanding what's happening.   
     
     
Sam sighs, looking down at Jack. "You say thank you. You hope they are in a better place. Somewhere where they are not suffering from pain.. or sadness." Sam then looks at the fire that has now totally engulfed Castiel. "You say goodbye."   
     
     
Jack looks down at the ground, trying to process what Sam had just told him, before looking back at the fire. He stays silent for a moment, watching the flames turn his father into ashes. "Goodbye...father."   
     
     
They watch until the body is no longer visible. Sam glances over to Dean, and sees how heartbroken he is. If only there was something he could do to bring Cas back. To bring mom back. Hell, even Crowley would be good right now.   
     
     
Dean just stands there, his emotions taking over, as tears finally slowly start trickling down his cheeks. "Goodbye Cas. Goodbye Kelly. Goodbye Crowley. Goodbye mom."   
     
     
"Dean, we don't know if mom--" Sam starts saying but Dean interrupts him for probably the one hundredth time today.  
     
     
"We do." Dean states, taking a glance at Sam, who is hurt by Dean's words. "She's with Lucifer. He killed her. You know he did. She's gone. Just like the rest of them." And with that, Dean takes one last glance at the burning corpse that can no longer be seen, and turns around walking back over to the car. "Come on. Time to go home." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more. x


End file.
